cenarioncirclefandomcom-20200214-history
Chataquo Stonehorn
"Do not fear, young one, for this shield is for the protection of my allies as much as it is for my own. So long as I am able to lift it, you will be guarded against harm." - Chataquo Stonehorn, Guardian of Cenarius Life and History For as long as Chataquo has been able to lift a shield, he has stood as a vigilant protector for his allies. As a firstborn son, he was sent, like the others of his clan, to train as a fighter for Thunder Bluff. Initially beginning his education as an armsman, he demonstrated an early mastery as a shieldbearer and thus evermore strove to recieve blows as well as (if not better than) he dealt them. His shield became a organic part of his existance and he learned to wield it in concert with a sword to incredible effect. The story of his development, however, does not end with his skill in combat. Chataquo's mother, a druidess of some reknown, imparted to her only son the nuances and wonders of the natural world. As her budding warrior progressed through his training, he would spend his rest periods sitting in with the novice druids and shaman as their elders exposed their worldly lessons. From their teachings, he gleaned a vast understanding of the world and a wisdom that extended well past his years. It was his careful balance of physical prowess and intelligence that drew him to the Cenarion Circle. Though he was not a druid, and thus not qualified to join their ranks, he sought to help in other ways and the Circle was only happy to oblige. As their travels took them to blighted environments and war-torn landscapes, Chatquo was there with them...a stoic guardian, protecting them as they fulfilled their duty. These expeditions served not only to hone his fighting prowess but also to deepen his understanding of the of the world he knew and those beyond it. When not in service to the Circle, he was oft called upon to fight for the Tauren people...and for the Horde. Despite his displeasure with the factional conflict, Chataquo did his duty as it was asked of him, though with a sour taste in his mouth as his travels had found him working and fighting shoulder to shoulder with members of the Allied races on many occasions; there are many humans, elves, dwarves and even gnomes whom he calls friends. Appearance and Personality Chataquo is an immense Tauren, large even when compared to others of the Shu'halo. His body is thick and muscular from years spend moving about in heavy plate armor. His fur, when you can see it, is a light gray mottled with spots of black that lead up to a braided black mane. His horns are swept forward, much like a bull, that fade from tan to black as they extend out from his head. Most often, he can be seen encased in his thick plate armor that is brown and ashen in color, lined with sharp ridges and spines and draped by a long cloak of similar color. His aegis, an immense wall shield that is lined with even rows of spikes, is perpetually fastened to his arm or slung across his back. He carries three other weapons: a snub-nosed, four chambered Gnomish rifle (that he really isn't much of a shot with, despite his younger sister's efforts); a large, single edged sword that bears the name Redeemer and a small knife concealed in his boot (he rarely uses this for combat, its primary function is cooking). Despite his outward appearance, Chataquo is something of a gentle giant. He is soft-spoken yet eager to share his wisdom with those who are interested, prefering a smoking pipe and a good coversation to a contest of arms. He is patient and slow to anger, and will generally consider a situation before acting. However, when action is necessary, Chataquo meets any and all threats with unmatched ferocity, though he keeps his battle-lust tempered with a collected, calculating mind. He is, first and foremost, committed to the preservation of life and those who seek his aid, so long as their cause is not one of evil, shall receive it. Category:Horde Category:Horde Members Category:Warriors Category:Tauren Category:Individuals